Talk:Zay Babineaux/@comment-26970048-20150924142226/@comment-25803656-20150929035522
+Chollis76:actually when I was watching Rileytown I kind of picture Zay and Maya ending I have no idea why but both Zay and Maya do tend to get themselves into trouble have to depend on their friends to get them out of trouble,they both need to be careful choosing the right words to say so they will not cause trouble. I think Zay and Maya would work perfectly. I just honestly find Zay and Maya relationship to be the most interesting out of all the romantic ships on the show(to me Maya and Lucas seem to argue more like family(brother/sister) which is probably why Lucas lets Maya call him anyname she wants. So I was actually kind of thinking the same thing as you just in a different way Plus I think Lucas would never hurt not even by dating Maya and I think Lucas was more in control of his Texas side when it was farkle getting bullied because Lucas actually knew that it was Billy Ross and Farkle bullied in school where as Riley was bullied online which probably worried Lucas more and made him snap into Texas mode,I think Lucas was probably more worried about Riley this time I think deep down both Lucas and Farkle Know that Riley needs to be protected by Lucas even if she would rather try to protect herself. I also think that farkle knows that Riley needs Lucas around(especially in a romantic way because Lucas is always the most interesting to watch with Riley when epsoides like that pop up.) I actually see Maya ending up with Zay mostly because they are kind of the same kind of not the same(plus Maya can protect herself even if she seems intrigued by Lucas's Texas side but I also think at the same she kind of does not like it since she bordered up Riley's Window to keep Texas Lucas Out plus I do not think Maya would want her soul mate to go full on hulk everytime something bad happened to someone,it would probably annoy her(which means eventually she would get annoyed with Lucas at sometime). Where as I think Lucas would be good for Riley she would be able to contain his Texas side&he could teach her how to defend herself whenever he can not be there to do it,I really think Maya was meant to be with someone who is the opposite of Lucas and then Lucas and Riley would end up together mostly because every time something bad happens to one of them it clearly strengths Lucas's relationship with Riley. I think Maya and Zay ending up together would be the most interesting couple on the show along with Riley And Lucas also being the most interesting couple on the show too. I think Zay and Maya end up together as a future couple then Rucas ends up as a future couple(mostly because it would not be a good idea to tear Rucas Apart because they clearly balance each other out because I think Riley secretly likes his Texas side because in girl meets the secret of life she looks kind of worried but at same time she looks more in love with him because she mentions him being a vet.and I picture Riley ending up with a vet so I see Lucas and Riley ending up together and plus Zay and Maya get the same grades and Zay and Maya to me seem like one of the most pairings that should actually happen because if they get in trouble they could just depend on each other to get each other out of trouble. Plus Lucas and Riley seem a little too hard to break apart as a couple I think any secret Lucas has it is clearly just gonna bring him closer to Riley. Plus they both get mad easily but they also keep each other calm. They make the perfect future couple. I actually had your same thought kind of except my thought also kind of had Zay also thinking of himself being with Maya. But these are just my thoughts which are kind of the same as yours.